In my mental home
by That-one-brunette-98
Summary: Rain fell over them, washing his blood from her hands "Why did you do this weenie?" she asked "This wasn't supposed to happen…" she waited for him to say something, but he never answered, and he never would… -oneshot-


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please no flames (?) I'm new at this, but constructive reviews would be very heplful, besides suggestions, nice comments etc. I rated it T because I don't think it's too... _harsh_, but it does have a little amount of blood, so if you don't like seeing stuff like that don't read it. Without further a-do, I give you this little oneshot. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Marceline sobbed quietly, she didn't accept the fact that he was gone, he _couldn't _be gone, not yet, she searched high and low, looking for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. After hours of searching she finally found him, shouting of excitement, but quickly replaced with a gasp when she saw him lying on his side on the grass near a few trees in a clearing.

"Finn…" she whispered, immediately she flew by her human friend's side, seeing if she could aid him in anything, willing to do everything to keep him alive.

Once she stepped the ground she ran to him, a face of horror spread across her when she saw a big gash on his right side, and from the looks of it, the wound was very deep. A few seconds later rain started to fall from the sky, slowly but quickening by the second.

She put her hands on the injury, quickly retreating them when she saw him flinch. Marceline decided to turn him to see his face, he had grown very well and looked somewhat handsome, being that he was only 15 years old, 16 if he would have reached tomorrow; he no longer used his bear cap, since he had outgrown it, leaving his strands of golden hair loose. His blue eyes were barely open and were trying to focus on her.

"M-marceline…" came Finn's raspy voice, he looked very tired and tried to breath normally, but the only thing that came out were forced wheezes.

"Don't talk" said the teenage vampire, choking back some tears from the sight of his friend.

"But-" Finn tried to say but was cut off by Marceline.

"No buts weenie" she said with a sad smile "It's kinda weird you know?" Marceline began "Just this afternoon we were having such a great time…" she told him, remembering the events that occurred from the time she said.

Earlier that day at Marceline's house

Finn and Marcy were playing some songs that the vampire recently wrote, she had wanted the whole gang to come, but Bonnie was at a meeting with the Grand Master Wizard, Jake and BMO were visiting Jake's puppies so it was only the human and the vampire.

Marcy was floating lazily above the couch, playing her beloved axe-bass while singing, and Finn was beat-boxing to add more rhythm to the song.

_I was all alone, in my mental home_

_But you came by and offered me an ice-cream cone_

_I said no and still you stayed_

_Said you wanted to hang out and play_

_Now I wish I had you by my side_

_Now there's nowhere to hide_

_Oh I was all alone in my mental home_

_And you offered me an ice-cream cone_

_I told you to go away_

_But you wouldn't listen anyway_

_Now I wish I accepted that ice-cream cone_

_Maybe you'd stay with me at my lonely home_

_We would play just like you wanted_

_And maybe we could have even bonded_

_Oh I was all alone in my mental home_

_And you offered me an ice-cream cone…_

The duo finished singing and Marceline slowly stopped the wild rhythm of her bass, only leaving Finn's beat-boxing, which eventually faded away, a single tear fell from the vampire's face, but she quickly wiped it away before he could see it.

"Awesome song Marcy!" he said pumping his fists in the air "But what made you want to sing that?" Finn asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, just a little sketch that I thought would sound nice" she lied quickly, she didn't want to tell him that she remembered one of her countless visits from the Ice King.

"So… what song do you wan-" he was cut off by an earthquake making him fall to the ground.

"What was that!?" Finn asked, starting to get up but fell down once another earthquake shook the ground beneath him.

"Oh no…" was all Marceline replied before lifting Finn and taking him upstairs.

She started changing into her day clothes, not caring if Finn saw or not, after all, she had seen her naked once already, so what difference does it make?

"Marcy, what's happening?" asked Finn, who had his eyes covered by his hands to avoid seeing Marceline's nude body.

"I'll explain it to you on the way, right now we have to get out of here".

She barely managed to say that before another earthquake shook her house, this time, although she was floating, she could feel it, which meant big trouble for the two of them.

"Hurry!" she scolded him, wanting to leave her house as soon as possible, even though Finn could run fast she didn't want to take any risks and grabbed him so they would both fly away.

In the distance a giant creature about the size of a two-story building with big feet, razor sharp teeth, a frightening stare and a set of 5 strong hands was making its way towards Marceline's house.

Even before he got there he could see that she and another person were flying to another place, so he started to speed up his pace.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" Finn said with a demanding tone, wanting to know why they had to run away was very important in a case like this.

"Fine. So a few years ago I found out about some creatures called Grumblings" the vampire told him.

"I decided to get one to see what it looked like. Turns out if you actually find one it'll follow you everywhere and never leave you alone. I decided to leave it at the nightosphere. Bad idea." she said with a serious tone.

"What!? Are you kidding me!?" Finn asked, a little scared on the inside, but would never tell her.

"Well sorry! I didn't know I was actually going to find one!" she protested in return.

"Are they always this big?" Finn questioned, a little worried that there was a chance that it would get bigger.

"No, when I found him he was about 5 inches tall, but I see he grew well in the nightosphere" Marcy answered" I just hope my dad didn't do anything to make him this big" she said almost to herself.

They had nowhere to go, wherever they went the monster would follow, Marceline was getting tired and Finn knew that, she was slowing her pace and soon they would get caught. He didn't want to keep running, after all, he _was _ a hero.

With a just one swift movement he fell off of Marceline's grasp, took out his Demon blood family sword and went rushing straight towards the monster.

"Finn! What the Glob do you think you're doing!?" Marcy asked, furious and concerned about the human's well being.

"I'm tired of running away, I'm gonna kill him once and for all!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Don't do it, you can't kill a Grumbling without-!" She screamed, flying towards him in an attempt to stop him.

But it was too late, Finn had reached the Grumbling and saw that his weak spot was a big rupee in the middle of its chest, with his almost un-human abilities, gained from all of his years of adventuring, he jumped and went straight to hit the rupee with his sword.

Marceline couldn't see, the impact was so hard it blew her many feet away, leaving a giant crater in the exact spot were Finn had attacked the Grumbling, the aftermath of this was a giant cloud with the shape of a mushroom, much like those she was used to see when the Great Mushroom War took place.

~~Back to the present~~

Rain fell over them, washing his blood from her hands "Why did you do this weenie?" she asked, crying at the sight of Finn's condition.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…" she waited for him to say something, but he never answered, and he never would…

Marceline broke down, letting streams of tears fall from her pale cheeks, she had lost one of her closest friends, not wanting to believe this moment she grabbed Finn's body and hugged it tight, never wanting to let go, he was gone, and it was all her fault.

Bubblegum, Jake and BMO found out shortly after about his death, they decided to give him a funeral fit for a hero as him. They built a golden statue in the middle of the candy kingdom to commemorate him; at his funeral along with his lifeless body they buried his sword, his bear cap and put a tombstone on his grave, which said:

Here lies Finn the human

Friend, brother, but above all, hero

He shall be missed by all his loving friends

Until the end of times

_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure._

_-Unknown_

All of them spent countless hours mourning for their dear friend, but Marceline was the one to shed more tears than anyone else, for she felt that it was because of her that Finn had died. The years went by and eventually everyone else died, leaving Marceline alone, once again, in her mental home…

* * *

**In advance, I'd like to thank thos who took the time to read this, wether you left a review or not you're just simply awesome for reading my little one-shot!**

**This is That- one-brunette, PEACE OUT!**

**By the way, if anyone wants to suggest me an idea leave it in a review or PM me ;)**


End file.
